What happens when the Volturi visit
by Erin da half-vamp demi god
Summary: Okay! This is going to be discontinued... but if you really, really, want to read it... go ahead. But I'm not writing more. Go to my little profile and I'll tell you more about what I'll do with the plot line of it! I will make another better version!
1. The Begining

**A/n if you haven't read the house of night books the twilight series or the pjo books you shouldn't read this!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

My new life started when i was 3 months old my mother died she asked Dr. Carlisle Cullen to look after me because my dad left me when i was a baby oh and one more thing my name is Erin was Bates, but now Cullen so my name is Erin Twiletta Cullen so yah Carlisle had adopted me with some other kids named Emmit, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. But that was just the start of it all, i never really noticed the fact that they never changed physically and all Carlisle and his wife Esme did was their jobs and then they told the others that they had to take care of me to teach them some 'responsibility'. It was always hard to do things with them because they could always do more things and better than me... i have never been able to figure it out... until the night before my 16th birthday...

**15 years and 8 months latter!!!**

**Erin's pov**

it was almost my 16 birthday i sooooo cant wait to have my sweet 16 i mean Alice my sis always gives me the BEST partys ever so i have no needs to be scared about all the lame sweet 16s my friends get but with Alice i'm sure it will be the best party in the world!!!!! But strange things have been happning like all of my family is acting so strange kindda like i'm ganna die on my 16 birthday who knows??

oh well maybe it's just an act cuz i mean just so they would make me think that my 16 b-day is ganna be a disaster. oh well they can act really well maybe something bad is ganna happen!!!! sigh i better get a nap in so i don't look tired for the party tomorrow.

**Carlisles pov**

OH NO!!!!! i can't believe that we might have to change Erin TONIGHT!!! Edward are you hering me??? help me tell the others about this. they will be heart-broken when they hear that there little human sister will be changed!!!!

"Edward, good your here come on we have to tell the others about the Voltori coming over to cheek on us if they see we are housing a human they will kill us and we have barely any defenses Alice saw them coming tomorrow!!!" i told Edward who was practically pulling his hair out.

**Edwards pov**

WHAT MY LITTLE HUMAN SIS MIGHT HAVE TO BE CHANGED TONIGHT!!!!!

"ok . ALICE, JASPER, EMMIT, ROSALIE, GET UP HERE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DOING FAMILY METING!!! i yelled at vampire speed so Erin wouldn't get up and stop maybe her last peaceful night sleep.

"ok what is the prob cranky Eddie." Alice and Emmit sang together with Jasper and Rosalie giggling behind them. and i gave them all my best your dead if you don't shutup now this is serious glare.

"Edward! don't look at your siblings like that!"Esme scolded entering Carlisle's study.

i sighed and everyone but Carlisle looked at me in confused wonder.

**Alice's pov**

what the hell is wrong with Eddie??? he has never acted like this is this about the.....OH NO!!!!! THE VOLTORI!!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT HOUSING A HUMAN IS AGAINST THE LAW!!!! OH MY GOD HOLY SHIT!!!!

"EXACTLY!!!!" Edward shouted. the others stared at us i forgot they didn't know about the Voltori's visit. SHIT!!! i know what this is ganna be about we might have to change our little sis but how will she be changed in time for the Voltori's visit well she needs to know all the laws and it takes 3 days to change fully!!!

"thats what we need to know."Edward said miserably. everyone was really confused so me and him explained.

**

* * *

A/n don't get it well I told you ya had to read the books if you hadin't oh well just leave this story alone. R&R!!!! oh and sorry about the swaring but it is something that would run through their minds so think what Edward the mind reader goes through. Sorry getting off subject R&R!!!!**


	2. OH NO!

**A/n just to tell you that i am NOT ganna do this before every chapter some but not. R&R!!!!**

* * *

**Edwards pov**

Hearing all of their thoughts was like Jane torturing me!!! I couldn't help but sit on the ground holding my head between my legs and rocking like a little kid, I have never, ever acted like this!!!!

I still don't get why they are coming?!?!?" Esme whispered franticly.

"It's because they're just kinda making sure everyone's obeying you could say and not just hiding from their annoying might." Alice explained once more to Esme."Erin is going to wake up any minute!!! we can't keep continuing this conversation unless we tell her!!!!" she said getting up in my face, i nodded at her logic of the conversation.

"We will have to tell Erin the secret because she will have to be changed or the Voltori will kill her and us so we just have to get it over with or we will die!!"Jasper said.

"I agree with Jasper."Carlisle said determined to just get it over with. I noded quite sadly.

**Emmit's pov**

I think I'm going to cry.

"THEN JUST GET IT OVER WITH!!!" Edward shouted!

"Fine, (sniffle,sniffle,sniffle,sniffle)" (start to dry cry) **(a/n sorry didn't know how to describe dry crying)** Esme was nice enough to give me a hug and pat my back. Then the others started to fallow my lead and started dry crying.

The room started to get full of sniffles until Alice's face went blank.

**Alice's pov**

ok so Erin will end up waking up any minute its her body's diciction.

"Alice, what did you see??" Jasper pressed.

"hu? oh. I saw that Erin is going to wake up any second. So its ganna be now or never. And has anyone noticed that we have been talking all NIGHT!!!" I cut it close to yelling.

**Erin's pov**

What is with all the yelling! They woke me up from my beauty sleep and before my party not really my real birthday it's really tomorrow August 1 my family says it's good luck being born on the first day of a month but I see no good luck in my past one my mom died when I was 3 months old and my dad left me and my mom when I was BORN ON AUGUST 1st!!!! So there really is no reason about thinking my life is lucky. Sorry this is my inner babbling.

Ok so I walked out of my room into the hall and they weren't out there…."hu???" so I walked over and heard something from dad's study. Of course they have to be some ware I'm not allowed to go.

SEE I HAVE NO LUCK!!!! My mind screamed. Sorry more babbling

**Esme's pov**

I looked at Edward and thought because he is a mind reader and he better be able to here me, you tell her you get her more because your mom died and so did hers and you will get the way she feels and she will have someone to connect to, plus, your a mind-reader and you will be able to tell her what about us when she is ready. Got it?

he sighed and nodded. i sent him a thank-you smile, he sadly nodded. i felt another dry cry coming on.

**Edward's pov**

After hearing Esme's cry for help, I pulled Erin into a chair and she looked at me questionably, with her beautiful, sea green eyes. I sighed, and then started to tell her all about our family's past, and then pointed to the pictures on Carlisle's study wall when I told her about things like the Voltori. She blamed us we were trying to lie to her but then we showed her all of our powers and then luckily it was sunny out so we showed her our shinning skin.

All of us were dry crying again but Emmit was just cracking up by the face Erin was giving us.

Just grand...

* * *

**A/n see latter on you will be confused cuz I soon will be adding a whole lot of house of night series not the Percy j series yet but it will come after the major time jump so PLEASE R&R!!!!!! hope ya liked it and soon to be chapters**


	3. The Change

Erin's pov

Ok what am I supposed to do just let Carlisle bite me? I don't know I don't think this is going to work but, at the moment I'm too terrified to do anything but let my mouth hang out, and stare at them in shock. But things were starting to make sense in my life nothing was less confusing at the time. But I still didn't know what I was supposed to do still. Ugg so many things not making sense but still many things that did, ok so weird.

"Erin, are you ready?" Carlisle asked, all I could do was let my head fall up and then let the last of my strength pull it back up. I think I saw Alice leave the room with Jasper, and then Emmitt and Rosalie behind them, Edward hit his head on the wall I was sad for him I mean he has had like 20 30 years of no girlfriend. It's really sad.

"Erin lay down, I'm truly sorry." Carlisle instructed so I did as I was told and lay down.

I held my breath as Carlisle bent down and then all I felt was pain running through my veins and, all of my bones!!! I screamed a blood curdling scream and Carlisle and Edward were on each side of my bed apparently Esme left because of all the pain in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept extremely still, also my mouth shut as hard as possible.

I don't know how long the burning fire was in my lungs but Alice said it was supposed to last 3 days and by the end your heart was supposed to stop beating, I know I could feel it going but a lot faster than normal.

"What's the madder with her and all that….." I heard Edward say.

"I don't know. Erin, can you hear me?" I said nothing, "Erin please we need to know if you finished the change successfully."

Oh boy I can't believe I'm ganna do this. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw everything in the room my senses were enlarged.

_Well what is with all of the tattoos I didn't know that would happen we have never ever seen anything like this. Hmmmmm maybe she has a power. I don't know….._

I swear that my eyes were popping out of my socits because Edwards's mouth didn't move and I heard his voice in my HEAD!!!!! I swear I'm not crazy.

"Erin are you ok???" Carlisle looked worried.

"umm…………Yes?" my voice sounded like it was stolen from an angel.

"do you feel any pain??" He asked…….


	4. Pain?

_Do you feel any pain……_

"No should I?" I said pondering the question majorly.

_How should I respond to this?_ There it went again a little voice that this time sounded a lot like Carlisle's said. I decided I'll ask them about this latter.

"Yes you should be feeling a burning sen-no not that, you should be feeling like someone has placed thousands of torches alight I your body," I tilted my head fascinated with the sound, and sight of everything around me, but I was slightly thrown of guard when he made that answer to my question.

_I can't get used to her…… tattoos? I think that's what they are but they just popped onto her skin….._there it went again….. ya know maybe I'm like Edward I can read minds!!!! So cool….. Wait If I'm a vampire and it's not my birthday yet that means…… I'm forever 15!!!!!

"ahhhhhh!!!!!"I screeched louder than I would of thought possible.

"What is it Erin?!?!?!?!" Carlisle said with deep worry.

"I'M FOREVER 15!!! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET MY SWEET 16!!!" I screeched even louder. And I felt tears streaming down my face, wait vampires can't cry!!! Something's wrong with me!!!!! My thoughts yelled practically begging to get out!!! But I was to busy blubbering to get words out.

I hadn't noticed it but Carlisle was really laughing at me!!!!! I can't believe it I would expect this from Emmitt not my DAD!!!!!!

And then when I was done with my sob fest I felt the ground shaking under me, and I heard someone rolling around the house and laughing but with, I think someone else's hand over his mouth…..ummm strange. Yah that is not a normal thing.

"wha-" I was about to ask what is that but I got cut off

"Don't ask."

"o-k" strange. Still.

All of a sudden someone started jumping maybe dancing or stomping up the stairs. But with that person going up the stairs I was bouncing from the vibrations like 4 feet up in the air!! I wonder who it is…….

**Ok I want to see who you think will come up the stairs and maybe I will use who you think should go up the stairs and tell me what you think they should say, thanx!!!**


	5. New Image

**Hey sorry I haven't made any new chapters but you can ask my brother why I haven't been able to use the computer for an hour or so also sorry about the short chapters. **** I will try to write some more but the next will be the next time he is out maybe 2 weeks. **** Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**

a little from the past chapter :)

_All of a sudden someone started jumping maybe dancing or stomping up the stairs. But with that person going up the stairs I was bouncing from the vibrations like 4 feet up in the air!! I wonder who it is……._

I saw the curl in Emmitt's brown hair before anything else so of course that was him. Oh no here comes embarrassment. Why can't I be- wait I'm a vamp I am like him doesn't that mean he can't make up any kind of stupid comment like I don't know at the moment because he might be acting like a complete idiot maybe not but who knows.

"WOW ERIN!!!! WHAT'S UP WITH THE WHAT IS THAT!!!!!!" his voice shook the whole house and I heard I think Rose yell,

"EMMITT TONE IT DOWN ERIN IS IN PAIN AND SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU YELLING!!!!"

"SHE IS BIZZARLY AWAKE COME ON HURRY UP HERE!!"

"NO!!!" here comes my daily dose of embarrassment. Just kill me… again… that is weird I'm going to have to get used to that…… oh well I have to deal with my whole family!!!! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP why me…….. ugggggggggg

"Erin you're already done with the change well then why do I hear a heart beat???" I heard Alice call. Still wondering why she didn't see this coming I mean she is a foreseer whatever.

"What Alice? A heart b-beating?!?!?" I think that was Jasper.

"you have to be hearing things trust me there is no way there is someone's heart is beating that is just plain stupid." That was definitely Rosalie.

I saw them then and all of their eyes practically popped out of their heads I think that is possible for vampires. Whatever.

"E-E-Erin" Alice sputtered. She was looking at me like I was an alien her eyes were like burning holes on my forehead. I don't know why but she was staring at my forehead it was just my face I'm like her now. So I don't get it.

"What are you talking about Alice I'm like you now so what is with the sputtering it's still me. Even if I have changed into a, v-v-vampire." I don't know why it was hard for me to say the word I mean I am one of… them. Crap I can't even think it.

"No it's not that umm….." she, I guess went to go get one of the many mirrors from Rose's room. She was back so soon it startled me.

"Here take a look in here" she was holding up one of Rosalie's favorite mirrors because it was one that was really tall and it could let you see yourself in 3 different directions like one of those 3 part mirrors, so that is why she loves it.

"If you drop that Alice you will die!!" Rose shouted immediately I felt a wave of anger run up and slap me in the face. It was horrible just it was like I could feel the anger Rose was directing towards Alice. But even stranger Jasper flinched at the anger Rose was…. producing.

Now I will definitely be mentioning that to Carlisle.

"I'm not going to drop the stupid mirror." Alice snapped.

Then Emmitt and his big hands shoved me towards the mirror. I take one look in it and I know what they were talking about… my face was nothing like theirs it was still a nice looking tan and my eyes were still the same sea green I know I can stare at anyone and they will melt into my hands like ice cream on a hot day, but the strangest thing was that I had this beautiful tattoo work framing my face with a wonder of swirls and delicate designs. They were a breathtaking color of sapphire and they made my face feel all tingly.

Then it hit me: they were so worried because that clan coven thing family or something called the Voltori would be so interested in me they might take me away from my family… and no one would want that. And I was just becoming one of them or a strange freaky version of them but know I knew what I didn't know before and that makes me a whole lot happier. Oh and one more thing about me: my heart is still beating but in a weird fluttery kind of way like ta ta ta ta ta but a lot faster.

Then I just had to say it I didn't know why but it was just a feeling I had to show them I wasn't afraid of the Voltori. If I can I will fight them off I will not leave my family.

"Guys, I'm NOT afraid of this stupid coven your apparently scared of I will try to fight them off but I will need help I can't do it alone and I really do not want to leave or be chased around like I'm being walked like a little dog on one of those long leashes. Or that I just happened to get off the lead I will fight I don't want to leave. It makes me feel like I'm fighting to keep my Mother alive again," my voice cracked there and tears welled up in my eyes threatening to pour out. And then I felt the first traitor tear running down my face and I knew I couldn't hold it back so right there in the middle of my speech of nonscaredness I burst out into tears sobbing so bad I huddled myself up in the corner of the room and they all came to comfort me.

They all were whispering comforting words like 'it's going to be ok.' Or 'I'm so proud of you' and 'don't worry we will do anything to not let them take you away'. That last one worried me a bit though.

Then when I was all out of tears Edward carried me to my glorious artsy room put on some soft playing music and carefully put me under the covers and I drifted off into dreamless sleep.

When I woke up things were happening very fast like really fast everyone was running accept Carlisle who was trying to see if I could do anything like them. Like he made me jump out a window to see if I stuck the landing and I did. And seeing if I could run faster than humans can and I can and I can run faster than Edward I did a little victory dance in my head when I did.

"Carlisle I have to tell you something" I asked nervously.

"Yes anything you can tell me whatever you want." He smiled at me sincerely. That just warmed up my heart so I came right out and said it:

"Carlisle I think I can read minds." He stared at me with his eyes popping out so I continued, "I also think I can feel people's emotions and, and change them like Jazz." I finished with a rush and he just stared even more

_Holey shit no way she can read minds!!! Wait Erin can you hear me????_ I nodded.

"Well that's interesting." Carlisle's emotions went into complete confusion and thinking about what was happening inside me.

**

* * *

Hey hope you liked it **** tell me what ya think **** to all those twilight fans keep reading and if you haven't read the books I have told you about here they are you might want to at least read the first book of each **

**1. Twilight**

**2. PJO**

**3. House of Night**

**Keep reading **


	6. The Voltori

**hi i hope you like it so far and you can always tell me what you think sooooo yah the begining of this is going to be a flash from the preveuse chapter :D tell me what you think :D**

* * *

_"Well that's interesting." Carlisle's emotions went into complete confusion and thinking about what was happening inside me_

i was still quite worried about what will happen latter on but then i got really mad that whatever might happen when i felt a strange burst of sperit and i felt like i could do anything!! wow sooo cool.

_Erin??? if you can hear me tell me... but with your thoughts... i can't hear yours..._ Edward had a confused look on his face as he looked at me and i didn't know what to do so a thought really hard and consintated on letting him into my head and thought: _Edward can you hear me??_

"Well, well, well... it apperes that we have a sheild in our mits." he gave me a cocky smile. What the hell is a sheild???? i don't freeking get it.

"what the hell is a sheild?!?!?!" i asked tottaly clueless.

"it means you can block people out with your mind i guess right now it just stays around your mind. latter on we should teach you how to show to spreed it out and then protect other people's minds." Carlisle said in wonder.

_WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERIN IS A SHEILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SOOOO....... LAME!!!!!HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA SOOOOO FUNNY!!!! wait isn't she a mind reader too.... oh no!!!!!!!!!_

i growled at him... wow that has never happend great he is probably scared of me. HA!!!!

ok i was just having a good time figuring out these things about me but then there was a knock on the front door... OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE, THE, THE, THE VOLTORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF MY CONFIDENCE WAS KIKED OUT AND REPLACED WITH FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOO SCARED AND AS EMMET WOULD SAY I WAS SCARED SHITLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Erin this is going to have to happen sooner or latter i have to go answer the door or they'll think were hidding something. got it?" Carlisle said his voice full of ergency. so i nodded.

"Good, we'll have to introduce you as a new part of our family and don't at one instent drop your sheild ok? we must go now." i nodded i had understode him perfectly.

we all ran down stairs and Alice had fixed my hair slightly, like i had a little hair out of place. Carlisle walked over and opend the white door and there right there my voice had caought in my neck once i saw Aro he was a tall long brown haird man and nexted to him were his two brothers Caius and Marcus. Caius had pale blond hair and Marcus had brown hair much darker then Aros and they all wore dark black robes and they had light ashy skin and bright crimson red eyes. they had many people behind them their gaurd most likely.

"you have a new member in your coven Carlisle." Aro said

" you know very well Aro that we are a family not a 'coven'" Carlisle said in response.

"Very well, may i meet her for myself?" Aro held his hand out waiting for me to take it most likely. well lets see how this works out. i looked at Edward and he nodded a stiff nod once so i walked on forward and put my hand littly in his and he grasped my hand and puled me forward.

_Well lets see her thoughts... wait what!!!! no... _ relization just hit him. He knew that i was a good sheild and that i wasn't distracted easily. this would be a tough battle to fight.

then i saw he was looking at me rather close like and then he let out a quick gasp and said:

"Carlisle what an outrage you are housing a human!!"

"Aro it's not what it seems she is different look!!" Esme was horrified about what might happen so thats what she said and she ran her hand around my face and he saw my tattos.

He had seemed shoked at first and then he pulled me in closer and smeled my neck. i gasped along with my families slight movement twords me.

"hummm....... she smells of human and vampier and also something else... something sweet.... not a human sent. but something much, much different then anything i have ever caought the sent of." Aro saidmy eyes were squesed shut scared about what might happen next.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!! CARLISLE YOU HAVE MADE SOMETHING OF NO OTHER SHE MUST BE KILLED!!!!!!" Caius yelled.

"but first we must know all of what you do Carlisle." Aro said stepping away from me and caousing Alice to pull me back. Carlisle sighed and walked up and placed his hand in his. Aro did the same thing he did with me but his eyes whent out of focuse.

"Carlisle you have one amazing girl here, i would love her to join us and to only think what would happen if she didn't." he said looking murderus.

Alice gasped and fell to the floor her face a mask of true horrer. Then i saw it why she was so scared...


	7. The Run Away

_Alice gasped and fell to the floor her face was a mask of true horrer. Then I saw it why she was so scared..._

I don't know how it happend but i read her mind and saw what Aro would do to me once i said no, he would send Caius after me with Felix and i would try to run and Emmet would get in front of me and i would be protected and he would die and then Felix would pounce on me and hold me back while Caius ripped my head off and burned me.

then i saw Edward on the floor with Alice and I, he had seen it too. My hands whent to my neck and i was scared for my family and not the least bit for me, Emmet only did it because he had become too atached to me in my human life when they were taking care of me. i couldn't hold it back but tears were running endlessly down my face in horrer.

Aro just looked satisfied with his 'acoplishment' while everyone else looked confused but Jasper was down dry crying with Alice and Edward, because he was the one who felt our emotions and he understod what was going on.

then right there i felt a protectiveness wash over me and i felt powerful and that i needed to refuse the offer and fight this battle on my own. my tears stopped running tracks down my face and i stode up and looked Aro in the eyes and said:

"Aro, i will NOT join you. i don't care i will live with my family forever. Nomatter what." Marcus gasped once i had said that, and Caius looked victorius, but they will not be killing anyone today.

Then everything happend so fast; Aro made a small flick of his finger and Felix and Caius were after me and Emmet lunged to get in front of me but i pushed him aside and i ducked and struked at Felixes blow and he whent flying into the window and, Caius tryed to grab at my head but i kicked him into the door, then i toke off running out the same window Felix whent through and i ran as fast as i could while my family stoud there dumb struck.

**Aro's pov**

Once the strange girl had sent Felix through one of their large windows i knew i would need Demetrie to track the girl down so we gathered everyone up and we ran after her into the woods, the bad thing was she has lived here so long and her and the Cullen's have played with her so much in the woods was she probably knew them by heart.

**Erin's pov**

that was such a rush I didn't know i could do that much damage, and then i knew that i wouldn't be seeing my family for a long, long while. i would miss them; Edward and his beautiful piono playing, Alice and her fasion scense, Rose and her love, Emmet and his playfulness, Jasper and his gambling, Esme and her motherlyness, and Carlisle for his father like figure. they all ad a big role in my life Edward taought me music, Alice made shopping a sport, when i was young Rose and her love for me, Emmet and when he would play all the little girl games when no one else would like pritty pritty prinsess, Jasper taought me how to gaamble and play poker, Esme was the mother i only had for 3 months, Carlisle was the dad i will never see. the thought of my dad i sware i heard waves crashing and the sound of someone crying, but i must be halusinating.

_i am going to find that girl and rip her head off along with those peskey little tattos-Caius_

_well what a show this will be an interesting chase-Demetire_

_Oh my god-Marcus_

_---------------------Aro_

when i heard their thoughts i thought about the imprtence of speed and my legs carried me faster and faster, i was straning for air butthen i shut my mind down and focused on the only improtent thing: movement.


	8. Years latter then I return

**Ok soooooo this is going to be and enormasly big time jump ok? **sooooooooo** sorry bout the interuption and her is the story :) live happy and enjoy reading :D**

**50 years latter**

**(a/n sorry but this first part is just going to give you a little summary aboout what had happend in the past 50 years when she was being chased :) thanx and on with the story)  
**

I knew i couldn't run forever so everywhere i whent i stayed one night in one hotel, i have been everywhere in the ENTIER world and thats amazing, but sadly i couldn't go sight seeing (tear).

there i had learned that i had even more powers they are really similar to the ones in the Voltori gaurd and in my family and friends around the world:

1. i can tell people things with my thoughts

2. i can give people mental pain (yes like Jane but mine is with a murderuse look hers is a smug look)

3. i can show people my memories and thoughts with and without tuch

4. i can read all of your past thoughts like Aro

5. i can control all 4 elaments (air, fire, water, and earth)

5. i can freze stuff and electraquet things (sooooo cool)

6. i can take away the 5 sences and all thoughts (i can also fight people while Alic is doing it to me!)

7. i have visions like my sis Alice (sob)

and 8. i can change my eye color also if i want to look more like a vamp i have to stop breathing and i turn pale white and i can be all sparkel, sparkel.

so during my 50 years of running away from the Voltori i have meet tons of new friends and most of them are human, and during the first 10-15 years they= Voltori would kill all of the humans i new or became friends with. God and right now they have my bff (she is a light chocolate colored vamp named Shunee) hostage waiting for me to come and get her!!! and during my get away i have found this dust yes white dust that if you sprinkel enough on to a vampire they fall asleep!!!! i have done that A LOT to them sooooo fun hehehehe.

I now play practical jokes on them like once i made Aro's eyes topaze and they all freeked they thought he was like me!! hahahahaha and i VIDEO TAPED IT AND PUT IT ON MY BLOG (vampiers only!!)!!!!! so that has been my life for 50 years and now i lost them in Aunt Artica i have decided to visit my old family(flinch)... its still a tuchy subject i haven't seen them in 50 YEARS so do you really think they'll remember me?? well the last time i saw them they were watching be beat up the Voltori.

Maybe they did remember... right now i am only 12 miles from our or my old home in Forks Washington i hope they still live there... i'm pretty sure they do because they left for Alaska about 2 years after i had left sooo they most likely moved back because no one from 50 years ago could still remember them really and i thought i was crazy.

**11 miles latter**

"ugg one more mile and i will be home luckliy its a Saterday so they should all be home and they go hunting on Sunday before they see all the humans at school, at least thats what Tenya told me..." i told myself.

Then i saw it the big white house it was fine and beautiful the garden wasnice in the front so Esme was most certanly here because she has one masive green thumb. i ran up to the grage and saw Emmet's little baby Jeep and Edwards volvo, Rose's BMW, Alice's um... Porch? didn't know she had that. Jasper's MOTERCYCEL!!!! ok that was just strange and Carlisle's Mercades. i smiled at the thought of my families cars and it made me happy to think i was going to see them once again.

then i left the grage and walked (at human speed while my heart raced and my breth sounded like pants) and tuched the ice cold handel... i pulled my hand away quickly and decided to knock and i heard Emmet muttering something about unexpected visitors and how annoying it was to have to get the door, i giggled at that. He opend the door and his mouth hung open wide and his thoughts were blank.

the sight of him as my family stoped my breathing and i jumped up and hugged him as hard as i could and he returned the big embrace with a big bear hug.

"Y-y-your here your alive how?" he stuttered, "you've been gone-" he started counting on his fingers after he put me down

"50 years Emmet," i laughed while he stared in shock as he thought about how i could be alive, "where are the others??" i asked because i knew they would of heard us by now.

"oh... um... Edward is tryiing to save Bella from her already 7 hour shopping trip with Rose and Alice, and Carlisle is out at the hospitle and Esme is at the flower shop, i didn't want to go anywhere they all went." He explained.

"Wait who is Bella??" i asked tilting my head to the side and smelt the room; it smelled oddly of human?

"Well Bella is Edwards girlfriend," he said my mouth dropped and then i felt so happy for Eddie to get a girlfriend.

"But wait this house is smelling like human, wait she is," he nodded, "no way!!" i gasped!!!

"Yup." he poped the 'p'. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

i looked at him shocked that she was a human pluse... i can't belive it!!

"Your not lieing to me right?"

"No i am most certanly not." He stated. DAMN!!!! i had really been gone too long to have missed this gossip... luckliy i had keeped the Voltori busy enough chasing me to care about Bella. i had to meet this girl and Eddie owed me big time!!!

"Alice i told you a million times DON'T TAKE BELLA SHOPPING ALL DAY SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT!!!" Edward yelled. I just had to giggle.

"Edward oh well i toke her shopping she wouldn't let my buy her anything so it doesn't matter so shut up." Alice said sassy like.i giggled again.

Then i saw them they must of seen me to because Alice toke off running giving Jasper more bags then he could hold, then a second latter i was envaloped in a giant Alice hug, then they all ran and hugged me but Edward stayed his mouth open his thoughts blank, as blank as Emmets when he first saw me.

Then the girl Bella i supose must of prosessed this by now and wispered in Edward ear

"Edward who is that? And why are they all hugging her like that." He looked at Bella and told her,

"Her name is, Erin. She is all of our little sister, she was um... human about... 47 years ago." she just looked shocked becase she must of known that Edward was now... 109? i think.

i stepped out of the big group hug and spoke up, "achualy it ws 50 years ago to be pracice. Nice to see you again big bro." i said and i walked up to him and gave him a big hug he returned the hug like Emmet did and i loved his cool skin agenst my warm.

Bella cleared her throut. i backed up and blushed knowing this was her boyfriend.

"Wait, if your a vampier how can you blush?" She asked i knew some sort of question like this would pop up sooner or latter.

"Well that is one interesting question for once i am not really sure, like i'm not really sure how i can sleep, and eat food, and do all kinds of things but you will just have to learn how to exseped it, Bella and yes i do know your Edwards girlfriend and i was human when the Cullens adopted me because i wasn't the one who was, dieing for it was my Mother, and my dad had left me when i was born and, i lived with the Cullens for 15 years and 8 months, and the night before my sweet 16 the Voltori were saposed to come and they had to tell me what they were and then Carlisle had to change me because he didn't want me to get hurt then after the weird one day change, Carlisle annd I had figured out that i was a mind reader and- wait why am i telling you this!!! ugg"

i walked up to Bella i put my hand on her sholder and showed her all of my past life and the 50 years i was gone so i didn't have to speend an hour explaning to her and my family what had happend.

Once i showed her her mouth hung open and i walked over to Edward and did the same, then Alice, Jasper, Rose, and then Emmet.

They all stode open mouthed and dumb struck like the day i had just left to run from the Voltori.

_HOLY SHIT!!!- Emmet_

_FUCK!!!! NO WAY!!!- Jasper_

_WHAT THE HELL- Edward_

_WOW OMG SHIT SHE OUT DID ME!!- Alice_

_FUCKING SHIT I THOUGHT I HAD IT BAD- Rose_

_--------------------------------------Bella_

i tilted my head twards Bella and walked up to Edward and toke his hand and i saw all that i had missed in 50 years.


	9. The True Father

I was utterly shocked by what had been going on for like 50 years it scared me to see my family that way. **(a/n sorry this has taken place a little after Eclipse but before Bella is Edwards fiancé hope this has helped) **what has happened her in Forks was the biggest thing I had the want to look at. And here I am apparently the Voltori had only its main part of its guard with it, and they had sent the other part after me...... Edward does not owe me anymore. Aw... oh well. there were gaps in his story so I toke Bella's hand and saw her life and what had happened when Edward had left her in September or something. ** (a/n sorry really truly ok forgot to say this at the beginning but the PJO is coming in really soon thanks and there will be no more interruptions)**

"Well, I didn't know it but you can miss a lot in 50 years and this is just shocking really; Edward has a girlfriend... and..... um..... well that's about it.... wait and she's human, you have already proposed but in that that is one of your conditions for turning her yourself into a vamp, wow I guess I did miss a lot." I said, damn wow this will be an interesting life here again, I mean after I figure out who my Dad is and why the hell I can't seem to find anyone in the world that had a baby with Twiletta Bates yea my mom's name is my middle so it brings back scary memories.

"Well so you now know everything you have missed... are you going to come back to school?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm not even in high school yet so I can't come to school with you yet."

"What do you mean 'yet' " Jasper asked.

"Well what I haven't told you is all the little gaps in my life that I want to keep secret like every 51 years I grow about another year of physical maturity. and how I am planning on finding my Dad-my real Dad not Carlisle- before my sweet 16." I said fidgeting with my fingers.

they just stared at me like the day I ran for the hills, hell I sound like a grandma.** (no offence grandmas) ** well I just can't wait till they process this and... oh just great Carlisle and Esme are going to be home in 3..2..1... I heard Esme's car pull up and they noticed all of us aka Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella not me, then they must of seen them staring and they followed their glances and ran their eyes right into me and the car immediately stopped half way up the drive, I looked at her shocked the only time she did that was when I yelled 'BUNNY' when I was in 3d grade and we had stopped in the middle of the road and I had jumped out and shooed the animal away.

She jumped out of the car and hugged me so hard my eyes almost popped out, Carlisle just stood there like Edward mouth flopping open.

"Hi," my voice rang and I waved shyly at my um... Dad part dad... adoptive Father.... I don't know. He waved back and then walked up and hugged me taking in my sent I spouse because it's not every day a Dad gets to see his little girl after 50 years.

"How, oh well I'm just happy your here and still alive and what happened?" Carlisle and Esme asked at the same time, wow that was unnerving.

"Here I'll show you." I walked up to them and put my hands on both of their cheeks and showed them everything.

Carlisle gasped, and Esme looked like she could cry.

"Here I'll tell you a little more about why I came back: well one because I lost Demetere in Aunt Artica and I decided to come visit my family, two I have been practicing dark magic and I know how to raise spirits now so I wanted to find my mom and ask her who my dad was and where I could find him." I looked a little sad at the last one and then Jasper spoke up,

"Erin if your Dad- your real Dad- is not anything but human he is most likely dead." he said it gently.

"But my mom said when I was little during the 3 months why she was still alive 'Erin I know why I have been alive for these 3 months, your father is holding on and is begging his brother your Uncle to keep me alive, he is not any normal human sweetie, not normal at all, I want to be able to call your father and tell him to stop holding on. I can't live forever.' she told me that and at the time I thought she was going insane but later that evening she died, so I have held on to that if he isn't normal then I should be able to find him after all this time so I am going to ask her what is my dad and who the hell he is." I finished with a brave face but I felt tears betraying me and washing tracks down my face and I was mad at them so I froze them in ice and flicked them away.

they all stood aw struck in this but Carlisle was thinking and I could just see the gears turning in his head, with cobwebs because he hasn't thought that hard in a long time.

"the only thing I need from you at the moment is to tell me where my Mother was buried."

"She's in the back of the forest she wanted to be close to you, I thought that was sweet so I helped her have that wish." Alice spoke up. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me and I ran, I ran from the front of the house, I jumped over the stream, and I dodged trees and plants having wind help send me faster, and then right there in Alice's head was a beautiful spot the trees were green and in full bloom flowers were everywhere, the only thing that made it unbeautiful was the stone in the middle.

I looked and I stared and walked up finally and mumbled a few words or the spell hoping with all my heart and mind it would work.

A flash of bright white light startled me and I take a step back in shock because it didn't say that would happen in the book.

And there, right there I saw her she was only an outline and I could see straight through her but it was enough I still recognized her. She was a tall lean long haired brunette she had full lips and curled hair like mine only I was a blond and to all those sick blond jokes get a real life your pathetic.

"E-Erin?" she said shocked and bewildered and completely joyful to see me.

"Mom," the word sounded strange and my voice horse, I take a deep breath and said, "mom it's me." I felt tears of pure joy rushing down my face.

"Erin it's really you...but wait he's not your dad..." she sounded confused and joyful at the same time, "oh well your such a pretty girl so grown up and I can't believe it you have those green eyes like your father." she walked up and caressed my face with her ghostly hand but I couldn't feel her I just saw and heard her. "darling what year is it?" she asked.

"2010."

"oh dear it's happened then hasn't it, you're a vampire."

"you knew?!?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, of course I knew I sent you with them so they would cover up your sent." she said earnestly

"what do you mean 'cover up my sent'?" I asked confused.

"oh you don't know yet that would explain it... are you going to ask me about your father? Well I get it now the Cullen's sent was so powerful they couldn't find you," never mind I just got more confused if that's possible.

"Yes I was going to ask you about dad... I am confused and clueless over here please give me something to make sense of." I asked still hopelessly confused.

"Well your Father is a powerful man and you have a temper and I just know it so I don't want you to go bursting up to him announcing your arrival he has a life. And for one thing you weren't supposed to be born so that will most likely kill him with a mash from his brothers because they don't know about you, plus he has probably forgotten about you for a while and thought you dead, so do not go prove him wrong. If you do really want to make him pay go to this camp and make your arrival clear and do not say anything about being a vamp or he'll get into more trouble. Are you ready to know who your dad is?" I nodded franticly, "you must not think of me insane ok?" I nodded again, "ok sweetie your Father's name is Poseidon he is the god of the sea."

**hahahahahahahahaha lolz I'm leaving one hell of a cliff hanger hahahahahahahahahahhahahaha yea I'm evil and mean I will update sooner or later so don't bug me about it k? good lol**

**3 3**

**33**

**33**

**TWILIGHT FOREVER AND ALL OF MY OTHER FAVORET BOOKS (PJO, House of Night, Fire, Graceling)**

**tata for now**

**-Erin**


	10. The Response

the first thing I thought was that I think my mom is insane. But this is happening so I should believe her, I mean she is my mom that died and I see her right now, which is pretty insane but really, my dad, Poseidon I'm thinking she took a little bit of loony juice a little while ago.

but this is my mom and would she really lie to me?? no she wouldn't I know that much about her to know she won't lie.

"Erin I know this might seem like a lot to take in but I hope you will understand that I am telling you the truth, and you might want to know that your father did not leave you when you were born he left after about a week, he came in at night every night to see me and you for a week, for some different reasons and you will most likely learn those latter." My mom tried to explain.

"No, I know you're not lying to me, you wouldn't do that to me."

my mom's form was starting to go just a little shady, "sweetie I have to go now I want you to be strong for the both of us. and the camp I will tell you about now is called camp 'half-blood' ok it's in New York ok?" I nodded and she gave me a sweet smile, "good bye my little girl I love you." she said and faded away, and I was left there alone in the small beautiful meadow.

"I have to go to this camp and do what she said," I told myself, time to go say good bye once again to my family.

I ran just as fast right into Alice and Jasper, right after I ran out of the woods!!

"ERIN!!!" Alice yelled and hugged me. "Why did you take so long???" she asked thinking I was kind of stupid like I had stayed in the little meadow for hours,

_I don't think she knows that she was in the woods for 4 hours-Jasper  
well what the heck happened!!!-Alice_

"wait I was in the woods talking to my mom for 4 hours!!!!" I was speechless.

"Yea, they sent me and Jasper to go out to see what was taking so long, ya know because I know where your mom was buried," she looked sympathetic.

"Well here I'll show you the last 4 hours," I said taking their hands and replaying everything. my eyes were scanning for the details that I didn't pay attention to, it was like my eyes were looking for things all around me here but like 10 times quicker.

"Wow," Alice said when I finished.

"I know, insane right so I'm truly sorry I will be going soon and I will say good bye but I do know I have to do this." I told them.

"would you wait a month or 2?" Jasper pleaded

"no I have to do this before my birthday." I replied.

"Your just like Bella for Edward sooooo stubborn." he said I giggled I have always known that I am stubborn.

"Come on lets go." Alice

**(a/n sorry not going to stop for a while if I did it would be too short of a chapter :D )**

We ran back to the house hearing about 12 complaints that I was going too fast for them, ha, ha, ha, ha, well yah I know that but that's just amusing. **(a/n sorry but don't ya think so?!?)**

Finally we made it to the beautiful house right in the clouds it didn't really fit in with all of the green in but that sure made it pop out though, it was still so pretty since I last saw it just like when I just moved in… woops babbling again sorry.

we walked into the room and I thought you don't need Jasper or me to tell you about the insane tension in the room.

_Erin I wonder if it worked-Edward_

_Erin did you raise the dead?!?!-Emmett duh_

_she's back!!!! thank god-Esme_ I guess I should correct her it's not god it's godS ok….. strange.

_Emmett yes I did and this is soooo fun your scared to hell-Erin _**(just saying that if it says -Erin it's her telling someone with her thoughts without saying it) **

"Wait seriously!!!! no way!!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes I did ok, oh um I did talk to my mom and she told me about my dad and who he was and what I have to do to meet him and get him in big, big trouble. Um… here put your hands on mine ok." they walked up and placed their hands on mine. I showed them what I showed Alice and Jasper, I think it scared them a little but I will have to say bye soon… I thought about all of these things while I showed them the three hours.

They were all speechless and I noticed Bella wasn't there, _Edward where is Bella?-Erin_

_oh um I dropped Bella off at home when you were gone just about a half an hour.-Edward_

_oh ok cool-Erin_

"Ok I have to say bye know sooo bye…" I hugged them all but Alice said

"but you need a ride don't you?"

"Um…. not exactly I have my own car.."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to drive you." she started to pout.

"Well she is my little bright blue and will soon be canary yellow porche." I smiled.

**lol end of da chap will right soon trust me ;D**


	11. Camp HalfBlood

They all looked at me shocked, I don't blame them, I didn't have my license when I left I mean sure the boys taught me how to drive but we always when somewhere where we wouldn't get caught.

"ERIN!!!" Alice whined, "I feel betrayed, and that is very uncommon for me."

"I didn't know you had a porch to Alice, but the car just called out to me with its pure beauty. you can understand that can't you?"

She sighed, "Yes I can understand the need for an amazing car, I'll really miss you."

"Group hug" Emmett said coming in on me, my eyes widened waiting for all the air to be pulled out of me, everyone else backed away but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I stayed. yes that's me being the nice little sister I am.

they all said their good-byes and hugs and they grabbed things that I would need from my room like: extra clothing (Alice), my IPod (Edward), hair things (Rosalie), cards (Jasper), books (Carlisle), and your normal necessities (Esme), and some games for the road (Emmett), I was so happy my family helped out and I was wondering what was going to happen in New York. Well we'll just see, I'm up for anything.

"Bye guys I'll miss you I'll call you when I get there," I showed them my IPhone, "I have all of your new phone numbers in it don't worry about me, and I mean it Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, …Emmett?" I don't know why but Emmett just wanted me to leave already so he could go do his nightly um…… EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!! I PUT ON MY MOST SOUR FACE AND I NERLY HURRLED BUT I GAGGED MYSELF QUITE HARD!!!!!!!!!!! EWWWWWWW EWWW EWW EW EW, Emmett doubled over in laughter I rolled my eyes and said, "Well Rose have um… fun tonight," everyone put on the sour face I had but of course Edward already had it on.

Then my face went blank and I saw a vision of Bella waking up and wondering where the hell Edward was.

"Edward your girl will be up soon you might want to go see her before she is pissed as hell. Bye guys see ya latter, no I'll call you latter." I waved bye just as Edward was out the door.

New York here I come. I told myself confidence increasing by far.

**HOURS LATTER STILL ERIN'S POV**

here I am in the car listening to my IPod and I was only about 1/4 through my songs did I mention I have 17 IPods? Well I do, right now I was listening to Blind by Ke$ha, I wasn't singing along because of the whole modifications that happened to my voice but I have always been a brilliant singer and that was what I wanted to do but I dropped that dream off the time I became a vamp. it just wouldn't be fair to have the looks and the talent so I decided to not even try… even though I should of.

**SHE IS NOW IN NEW YORK!!!!**

I was on my ninth IPod when I hit New York and I was now listening to Battle Field by Jordan Sparks, I was looking out the window amazed with all the lights and colors, the alive streets I mean I have been here before but as I had said before I didn't have time for sightseeing. I toke in all the magic from being in the slow small town of Forks to the alive big city of New York, I loved it here… wow is that really the Empire State Building?!?! WOW I will have to go there some time later on.

but where will I find camp half-blood??? my best bet is that it would be hidden somehow from humans but I have no clue where it is… hum… how would I hid a camp in the summer… maybe a strawberry field, then right there my luck just happened I saw the address of a strawberry field sweet I'll go there now.

**A MILE AWAY FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

I was about a mile away from the 'camp' and now I was following a truck to the camp. I had a little amount of patience left so then I saw a sign it looked like it said something like: 'Strawberry Fields' but I knew better it was a little hard to see through the fog that was around it but I could read the littlest bit of 'Half-Blood Hill' oh my god I am here.

I parked my car by the side of the road got out grabbed my stuff thought better of it and put it back and walked up the hill.

it was a pretty big hill and when I reached the top I could read the sign clearer and I was for sure it said half blood hill, then I saw a pine tree with some kind of gold… um is that fleece around in one of the branches I take a step towards the tree and some kind of giant lizard pops out and everything went in slow motion and I thought, "Erin now is the time to attract attention."

and I let out one of my loudest blood curling screams I had!!! All of a sudden kids started to make their way up the other side of the hill some had swords and spears and other weapons I had no idea what the hell they were, my eyes popped out when I saw archers aiming at my forehead which in fact I had covered up all of my tats by somehow making them hidden in my skin.

"STOP" A kid yelled he was about my age he had dark brown hair sea green eyes like mine a little pale but other than that a good looking kid.

"NO CHARGE THE INTRUDER!!!" A girl yelled about maybe 16 or 17 just older than me, she had brown stringy hair covered half way by a red bandana, so far I like the boy the best I don't like the girl at all.

"IF SHE IS AN INTRUDER THAN HOW CAN SHE ENTER CAMP!!!!!!!!!" the boy screamed back. at this the girl was dumb found and he smirked at her and some blonde kids started chuckling.

"um… if you are planning to attack me I would love to know, rather than me targeted and scared to make another movement in my life but I don't have to breath if you don't want me to, or even better I will just stay completely still and not say anything else." I said really scared of the archers.

"Who are you?" that was the boy.

"I could ask the same question boy." I responded

"but it seems he is in a better position than you and he looks a lot older than you so why would you call him boy?" that was a blonde girl she stepped out of her little group and gave me a cocky grin.

"Well I don't care I can dodge those arrows faster than they can release their grip, and I can dodge the sharpest of weapons and they won't even hurt me oh contraire. oh if you really want to know my name my name is Erin and I came here from Forks Washington, and I call everyone I don't know by their gender. Girl." I got some glares coming from her group but the dark haired boy walked up grabbed me by the arm and nearly rolled down the hill.

"what in Hades name why are you so hot? as in temperature wise." he asked on the ground.

"Well I don't really know that has been like that since I don't know I couple um… hum… I guess months ago."

"Oh. ok well my name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you Erin." Percy held out his hand and I shaked it.

"Well, what are going to do with me now Percy Jackson, for I think I am your prisoner from the looks of it, because no one is lowering their weapons, it makes me uncomfortable for you can trust me, so ask me any question and I will answer truthfully."

"ok but I will have to leave the question asking for Mr. D"

"Wait who is Mr. D?" I asked not budging when he tried to pull me towards the bottom of the hill.

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own," Percy snickered. I rolled my eyes and let him lead me around to a big blue house, and pulled me in.


	12. Mr D

**ok this might be the last chapter for a while because I write on the weekends and on free days during the week and I will be having lots of soccer and volleyball during my writing days sooooo sorry will try to write as much as I can so yea. **

* * *

When Percy pulled me into the blue house I saw not a lot just some normal camp stuff, but then he pulled me around a corner and I saw a man in his I would think in his 50's, he was in a weal chair he had some orange hair curly with a little of a beard that was curly too but he looked good for being in a weal chair.

the other man was small chubby he had a yellow tiger stripped shirt on the had purple eyes and it was hard to describe him and he was drinking diet coke, well they were in the middle of playing pinnacle, the guy in the weal chair was going to win most likely he had a better hand just from glancing at his hand.

"Um… Chiron, I am thinking we have a new camper but you take a look at her," Percy said.

the man turned around putting his cards on the table they were playing on and said, "Hello my name is Chiron. What is yours?"

"My name is Erin. Erin…. Cullen."

"Child why did you pause before you said your last name?"

"Because I'm adopted that's not my real last name." I responded not minding that Chiron was prying.

"Then what is your true last name," he asked looking truly interested.

"My real name is, Erin, Twiletta, Bates, Cullen." my voice cracked at the end. of course I still miss my mom I feel stupid even though I talked to her awhile ago.

"I don't mean to pry but this is information I might need, but why are you so sad when you said your name, your full name?"

"Because it reminds me of my mom my middle name is her first name and the Bates part is just, just reminds me of her."

"ok I will not pry for anything else but the necessities so, Erin, do you know that you are a demigod?"

"Yes." I settled for a one word response, I looked around the room and caught um.. I guess Mr. D's eyes the purple in them looked like little flames moving around, I tilted my head to the side a normal vampire thing to do when one is confused, his face turned to an expiration of pure confusion something I should of done but no I just had to trust my instincts.

"Do you know who your parent is?" that was Mr. D.

"no but I know it would be my dad." I felt bad about lying but it was what I had to do I would get my revenge on my dad later.

"Ok," he turned to Percy, "Peter Jonson you know where the Hermes cabin is go take her and her stuff there." wait Peter? I thought he was Percy.

Um… Percy/Peter toke my hand and pulled me and said, "Did you bring stuff?"

"Yes."

"Well, where is it?" he asked

"Come on."

I pulled him up the hill and then down again to my blue porch and his mouth dropped about 6 floors when he saw it.

"This is your car?"

"Yup, isn't she a beauty?"

"Yes and how old are you?"

"Well aren't you a little pushy, and I'm almost 16, and my birthday is on August 1st."

I take a look inside his mind and found the regular thoughts.

_wow this girl must be lucky, I kind of want to know more about her I mean how she is allowed to drive this car and alone I mean I only have my permit and she is my age when did she start drivers ed?-Percy_

"I'm not lucky my mom would of died when I was born and my dad left me when I was born do you call that lucky, and my mom told me that I wasn't even supposed to be born! how is that lucky!" I lost it like I normally do and I got my bags out and vamp speed and watched his face turn to shock from confusion.

"Wait how did you know that and, how did you do that, I mean my mom told me I wasn't supposed to be born ether, and my dad left me too, wait that's really strange where a lot alike." his thoughts were going insane

_wow I need to have Travis and Conner spy on her I mean she will be staying in their cabin.-Percy_

I'll have to watch out for these two. but how am I supposed to go hunting? oh shit, shit, shit, shit. didn't think about that I hope Carlisle did and packed me some kind of blood supply. I sniffed around my bags quickly and I didn't smell anything. SHIT!!!!! I can't believe it I will have to live with fish until I can get away from people.

"Come on." he said and I followed him up and he toke me to the Hermes cabin, I looked inside and thought oh shit no space.

**Percy's POV**

I really needed to get to know this girl I mean she is pretty she hasn't asked me about my dad and I feel like a normal guy around her well she has one hell of a temper but I don't blame her she sounds like she has a hard life, and to say one think she is fast and she like knows what you're thinking. she is really pretty she hasn't called me seaweed brain or kelp breath or anything like that but she is so sweet so I want to get to know her and maybe later during the school year we could go to the movies. But I still like Annabeth but she was kind of jerky to her.

"Who's your dad Percy?" Erin asked looking like she was concentrating really hard.

"I knew that was coming, well my dad is Poseidon the sea god." her eyes snapped open and she started chuckling, what is so funny about being the son of the sea god?!?!

"Bye Percy." she waved behind her shoulder.

"Percy I got dibbs on Erin she is mine." Travis said coming up to me.  
"No she is sooooo mine." Conner said furious.

"She is mine and I don't care if the kindly ones come and take you to the underworld but she is mine!!!" they started fighting and I didn't want to get in the middle of that.

**Mr. D's POV**

This girl is strange there is something unnatural about her.

"Chiron, I'm going to go to Olympus, I'll be back when I finish talking with the other gods." I said over my shoulder just to travel straight there and not wait for an answer.

I walked up to the throne room and everyone was there, waiting for me.

"Ok, which one of you guys had a kid named, Erin Twiletta Bates." I said scanning the gods the goddesses were not in this.

"You came up here to ask which one of us had a kid?" Aries said.

"Yes, but there is something abnormal about her and she seems safe but I don't think so."

"Well I haven't had a kid in like 5 years." Aries said

"well you already know about Nico. I haven't had any other kids." Hades.

"I would never have another kid after Thalia." Zeus.

"I have not had kids in awhile." Hermes.

"Nope" Apollo.

"No I have been too busy." Hephaestus.

we all turned to look at Poseidon.

"she was a little 3 month old when her mom died, and that was years and years ago do you know how old she looks or is." he said it in a rush. Zeus and Hades were madder then mad they were about to jump out of their thrones but I tied them down.

"She looked about 15." I answered.

"15? No I promise you she was born about 50 years ago her mother Twiletta. Hades you know I didn't want her to die so I asked you to keep the fates from killing her. it went on for 3 months and she called me and told me to let go but I never told you about Eronia" **(ok I made up a bigger name for Erin is that so bad I mean, really. ok it's pronounced Air own e a) **

"Well you should claim her now, and then come back with me to camp and we'll get the answers we need out of her like how in Hades name she is still alive after 50 years.


	13. The meeting

Erin s pov

I was down at the lake trying to get away from all the boys asking me out it is sometimes hard being a beautiful vamp but that s what you get.

I was staring down and the boy naiads that seemed to know me but they didn t remember me . Hum strange. But what can you expect when you re the kid of the sea god and you haven t been claimed so I guess they should somehow remember me, or at least know I have some water in me well that sounded stranger than usual.

Erin, I turned around to see who had called my name and it was none other than Mr. D great I was not willing to let him ruin my sunset by stalking down here to tell me some useless thing, or ask me a stupid question.

Yes, I said turning back to the water, I m not answering anymore questions I already told you what I know.

Yes, very well, but I will not be doing the question asking little girl, his voice was acid and I had enough of this damn hell. Erin I have with me who I think your father is. He said his voice a pure sneer.

I gasped and turned around there right before my eyes was a tall man taller than Emmett, he was tan, he had dark brown hair like Percy s, he was wearing tan khaki shorts and a Bermuda t-shirt, his eyes had wrinkles on the sides of them so I knew he smiled a lot, he had a nicely trimmed beard, and the same sea green eyes I have. Yah know the ones that if you look at them deeply you melt like putty in to them.

Erin. I have a few questions for you. His voice was charming to hear, and it sounded like waves gently crashing agents the shore.

Wow she is so grown up. Don t crack you re here on a mission-Poseidon.

I smiled at his thoughts and said, How do you know my name?

His smile faded, Boy. First, Percy, now you. No wait first you and now I have to deal with you? he sounded confused.

I decided to drop the act and get to it sooner or later, Hi, dad. Yes I do know and there is a lot, and I mean a lot you don t know.

You little weasel I should turn you into a grape for lying to me! Mr. D yelled in my face

I growled, great vampire instincts taking over, I bended down to a crouch and barred my teeth, I was dead! I mean this is too stupid for me to be doing, oh shit. I felt my tats appear on my skin, damn it! (a/n sorry didn t tell you that she could make her tats blend in with her skin! And on with the story!) Their mouths dropped and I stood up and swore.

What in the name of Hades are you! Mr. D said staring at my tattoos.

Yes a very good question but I am wondering how you are still alive. My dad looked me straight in the eyes.

Fine. 50 years ago when I was 3 months old my mom died, and her doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his family, Esme his wife, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were not their real kids, they were adopted after a bad thing in their life happened. So they adopted me. The thing was on the night before my sweet 16 they had really bad news, one the Voltori were out to cheek on us and all of the other nomads and clans around the world, they looked confused. so they told me they re big, and I mean BIG seceret . That they are, I paused to sigh I would get in soooo much truble latter on. they are vampires. Both of the gods before me dropped their mouths and their eyes widened.

"But what does that have to do with you?" Mr. D said breaking the silence

"Well when i told you about the Voltori they are the vampire over lords i guess the peace keepers, the law enforcers i guess they have been around for thousands of years making sure all the vamps in the world obey the law and that is, keep the secret and don't feed to viscously, but the Cullen's and a few other covens feed on animals and live with the humans and we like to be known as vegetarians, and you know the problem about holding a human means an immediate death for the vampires and the human or humans, so they were scared for me and themselves because they all loved each other, Carlisle turned us all except Alice, and Jasper... we don't know who changed them. The night before they came they told me the secret and they changed me." I said and they were just staring at me like i was insane.

"So you think your a vampire because i thought that vampires couldn't be in the sun." Mr. D asked all smart ass like

"Well thats a stereotype. Myth." I said wondering if any new questions would come up.

"well what about the whole sleeping in coffins."

"Myth."

"Fangs."

"Myth."

"..........." his eyes narrowed at me

"Everything you most likely have heard is a Myth, we don't burn in the sun we sparkle... we don't have fangs but our teeth are razer sharp, we don't sleep in coffins because we don't sleep."

"Well what happened when they came to your house in.....?" my dad asked.

"Forks Washington. Here give me your hands." they looked skeptical at my hands raised waiting for them to take them. I got bored after a few seconds and just grabbed their hands.

i showed them everything from when i was born to this moment right now, but i was skipping the things i would rather keep privet like the whole boyfriend stuff and other really um...... lets not say.

"wow." The sea god said when i removed my hands. well that was semi easy.

"so are you going to claim me yet or are you going to let these confused naiads continue to stare at me?"

"Well i think you might want to have a more public claiming so you don't have to discuses this to anyone or tell them your little secret." He winked at me i got the message that he was going to leave it's now or never Erin just do it! i decided to pick up all of the courage i had and i quickly hugged my dad he looked shocked i wasn't surprised it's not everyday you get hugged my a vampire well a half one thats super powerful.

"I love you Erin don't forget that you are my only daughter and i can't say this and do more stuff like this with Percy... and Tyson." he murmured the last part but i heard it as clear as loud church bells ringing in my ears.

"Who's Tyson?" i asked he made a face that said he wished he could of ignored this question so i made a face that looked so sad and said, "Well if you don't want to tell me i guess thats okay but i will end up figuring it out sooner or later and don't think i won't remember i am a vampire and i have a very long memory."

"Tyson is also your half brother along with Percy." i gasped i don't need another brother i already have like 4! i don't need a 5th! my face must of showed it because he said, "Tyson isn't human ether, he is a cyclops yea monster but a big softy he is really sweet you'll love him along with Percy." i pouted but he hugged me and walked into the water, and dispersed. 


	14. Sorry We Have To Talk

**Ok sorry but we have to talk if you guy's don't like the story don't read and don't review don't get mad at me for doing strange things**

**1. If there is something in italics and there name is beside it someone is reading someone's mind**

**2. Sometimes Erin won't use her powers because she doesn't like to be a power hog and would you use your powers 24/7?**

**3. I love twilight and PJO and HON and all the books I read for fun don't think I don't, I have different books in this not just 2 I have twilight, PJO, HON, The Darkest Powers Series but that will come in much latter on, I have Graceling, Fire, and that's it if you haven't read them read them or be confused or ask me to explain.**

**4. If you do a stupid review really why?**

**Ok that is all I wanted to say because that has just been bugging me.**


	15. Strange

**Ok I am truly sorry I had to write that last a/n chapter but that was just really bugging me so please keep reading if you really want to plus it will get really good and long in this next chapter ****J thanx!**

Ok me being shocked is not a good thing… for one I can do some really stupid things, but seeing my Dad walk into the lake and then he just went, poof, and diapered. I turned around to see Mr. D staring at me like a total idiot.

"What!" I said glaring at him, "is there something different about me? Have I grown fangs? Am I burning in the sun? no I am not so what is with all this freaking staring?" I said exasperated annoyed that I couldn't yell or the other half-bloods would hear me. **(Sorry but remember that they don't know she is a vamp!) **

"No it is not that Erin but I have never seen a God openly hug his or her child… Poseidon must have a deep connection with you."

"Or maybe it's because I am a vampire and you guys can't get over the fact that I am unnaturally beautiful, you should see my sisters I mean they look better then me. But I just look more human." I looked around and saw Percy running my way, "Mr. D I think we're done with this conversation."

"Erin hey, what are you doing down here?" Percy asked as he looked into my eyes and looked oddly confused

_Why does she have the same color eyes that I have?- Percy_

I tried not to answer his question but then now I felt a stronger brotherly bond, "oh well I was just kinda wondering and trying to get away from people so I came down here and decided to put my feet in the water," I pointed down to my bare wet feet, Percy when from my eyes to my feet and then back up to my eyes… I started to giggle.

"What?" he said alarmed.

"You just cheeked me out!" I bust into laughter as he groaned, "no don't be upset, anyways a good looking guy like you should have a girlfriend, I mean that would be a sneaky way to cheek a girl out, but if she notices your dead." **(crap one more thing this is before Percy and Annabeth like each other kk bye!) **

"You think I'm good looking?" he nodded his head a few times and did some stupid looking poses for me to get a better look at him.

"Yea but do not let it go to your head, cause you have a big one right now." I started to walk past him then he turned and grabbed my arm.

"Hey do you and the Hermes cabin want to have an alliance with the Poseidon cabin?" his look was pleading as his eyes melt into mine I have had vampires do this to me and much better, but I was in need of something to be near Percy when the game happens so what the hell why not.

"Sure your wish has been granted." I moved my hand like I had some kind of magic wand in my hand and pretended that I hit him on the head with it.

"Thank you my lady," he did one of those weird bows and before he got up I pushed on his head at a normal human force and he fell over, "Hey!" he yelled I started to run as he franticly tried to catch me. I started laughing when I ran into Chiron, but he wasn't in a wheel chair he was like some kind of half horse… oh what was it called in Greek Mythology… oh I remember a centaur, he was a white stallion from the waist down and the rest just looked like the other half of Chiron.

"Erin, I hope you and Percy are getting along." Chiron said looking at Percy who was running to still catch up… then he saw Chiron and immediately stopped.

"Yeah just fine I love, Percy he is an amazing friend, and I think he is like a big brother type of guy to me… you know in like a friend way." I started to stifle my giggles because of my 'big brother' comment.

"Yeah Erin is a great girl I was just running to catch her… well you know she pushed me, I think it was a stupid thing to do," he was smiling I knew I was forgiven.

"Ok, Erin I wanted to ask you one more thing it is nothing really personal just your birthday how old you are… that kind of stuff." I nodded, "how old are you?" he spoke the first question.

"15, well I am almost 16." I replied biting my tongue so I wouldn't add that I was older than that I was almost 51 in vampire years but altogether I was almost 66, and that is including my human years.

"When is your date of birth?" this one made my eyes water my mother again was still a touchy subject.

"August, 1st," I almost said 1960 but that would be stupid. "1995." doing math after like 50 years made me mad.

"ok thank you Erin." he turned his horse butt and trotted away.

"Your almost 16? I am to! Well next year, my birthday passed awhile ago." Percy said.

"Yeah, my birthday is in about a week, I can't wait I will finally get that sweet 16 Alice promised me."

"Alice? Who's she?" he asked, _shit _I thought _I let that slip what else will slip_?

"Oh, well I am adopted so my dad and mom have adopted 5 kids, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie. I love them they have always been about 2 years or so older than me."

"Dang. I'm a single child, well until Tyson showed up and became my half brother."

"I like having a full house, the one thing you don't want to do is walk by Emmett's and Rosalie's room at night because your bathroom got ripped to shreds because Alice couldn't find her lipstick." _oh shit_! Another slip up.

"They share a room?" Percy grabbed my hand to stop me I didn't even know we were moving.

"Yes, you see Emmett, and Rosalie are together like, boyfriend and girlfriend, and it's the same thing with Alice, and Jasper… Edward just got a girlfriend, her name is Bella Swan." I stopped his face looked like it would freeze with an expression of pure shock.

"Wow…" he finally said.

"Well yeah duh!" I said exasperated, "do you want to see what they look like? I have pictures," I said getting out my iPhone and waving it in front of his face.

"Defiantly!" I rolled my eyes as I started to flip through pictures of Alice, and Rosalie playing fashion model, and Emmett and Jasper wrestling, Carlisle sitting at his desk, me lounging on my bed, Esme gardening, Alice in her closet, my room, the house, the rooms in my house, Carlisle mad at Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and then the last picture all of us together. Such a happy time it was a thing that I think we all wished could come back… for them I guess it did but for me no… it really didn't.

"I like the pictures you stand out from the rest of your family. I mean someone like you would defiantly stand out but in the group picture your tan skin stands out from their pale skin." I always got this and I might end up telling Percy the truth. "Eriinnn!" he sang walking at a quicker pace, "Don't tell me you don't remember it's lunch time!"

"GASP, your dead fish boy!" I said the first thing that came to mind I knew insults would slow him down, he had a look of pure hurt on his face but the look didn't go into his eyes they were gleaming with some kind of 'you won't ever beat me!' kind of thing.

He started to run at a full sprint, I ran as fast as a human girl might possibly go, I caught up with him easily, the hard thing was keeping my pace human.

"Erin you have some speed on you…, you could be a child of Athena if you don't know how your dad is," I thought about that what the heck was he talking about? He must of seen my look of confusion, "Athena kids are really, really fast." I nodded my head to show that I understood.

As Percy started to slow I saw we were getting to some kind of dining pavilion, it had lots of campers inside but some tables were empty, Percy pointed to the table I was supposed to sit at… of course I had to sit with the Hermes kids. When I walked over to the table instantly the boys on the bench I was aiming for slid over to the other side knocking two boys of the edge.

I started to giggle, they smiled, well some beamed I guess the vampire stories are true: a girl vamp can mystify a boy with just the sound of her voice. I sat on the space they gave me sitting towards the end while I gave them space to move back towards me.

Many of them toke this as a chance to try to hold my hand under the table, when the first hand touched me I saw what I was supposed to do, along with his life story. The boy who touched my hand, his name was Travis he had a twin brother named Conner, last name Stoll sons of Hermes… I started to chuckle why would the god of thieves have kids with a girl with the last name of Stoll, like she stoll his heart.

As the tree nymphs gave out food our cabin and I guess the others started to get up and go to the big fire brazier in the middle of the room, I walked up and did what everyone else did but I was careful of the fire, I put in most of my food because even though I can eat it just isn't as right as hunting, and it gets dissolved by the venom in my stomach so why bother, _dad I can't wait for tonight I want to see the look on Percy's face when he sees I am his sister, half sister._ I walked back to the table, we all started to eat I was only picking at my food listening to all the conversations going on around me, most of them were about me. I toke a big gulp of blood or as everyone else thought it was fruit punch, the feeling of blood down my throat electrified me. I felt new and I felt refreshed.

"Settle down, settle down. Tonight we are playing capture the flag, right now the cabins with possession of the flags are Poseidon, and Ares. The two cabins cheered the Athena kids looked sorry for Percy. "We will begin after lunch." listening to him drown on and on about the other things going on soon bugged me, so I just blocked out everything till lunch was over.

"Erin do you know what team we are allies with?" Travis asked me.

"Yeah… were with Percy." he sighed with relief. "um… why does that matter isn't Ares the god of war shouldn't he be the one we should be siding with?" I asked, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um… no were not supposed to side with Ares we made a promise to the Aphrodite girls, that we wouldn't side with them." I nodded I know he is girl crazy so cut him some slack, and I guess he's going to get a girlfriend after this.


	16. Capture the flag, Vamps, Secret Telling

I was shocked as I saw all the armor, and weapons fill the tables, there were swords, shields, spears, and even some full battle armor, but that was gone in an instant. I walked over to one of the tables and ran my hand along one of the blue plumes on top of the helmet.

"You do know we're on the blue team. Right?" Percy asked I jumped, normally I wouldn't be so jumpy, but I couldn't use my vampire instincts now, there were too many people, and I haven't gone hunting in over three weeks.

"Yes of course I know, just this is different than the way I normally fight, we don't have any protection or weapons where we fight, and everything goes, biting licking," I chuckled, I remembered all the fights I got into with Emmett, well whenever I bit him, he got in trouble, not me.

"Wow, that's something, well get into something while I tell you the rules." I grabbed for a breast plate and started to tighten the straps around my thin form, "Well first thing, no intentional maiming, no killing, and magic weapons are allowed." I was looking for a sword as he continued explaining, "The boundary line is the creek, that is where I want you to guard." I looked at him and he shrugged, "The flag must be in plain sight, and Chiron will be wondering around as a medic in case anyone needs it."

"Ok, that's not a hard bunch of rules to remember I think I got it." he chuckled as he saw the pile of swords behind me. "What, they were all of balance, and yes I have used a sword before." I started muttering, "and it was the worst thing to happen when I went against Edward with it I have a scar running down my arm." that really got him to laugh.

"C'mon lets go to our side." Percy said as he pulled me out of the pavilion.

As he walked me over to the creek he told me a little more about what I had to do, like making sure no one could pass me, knock 'em out if they try. I nodded I was about to say something when a conch horn was blown. Percy waved as he silently jumped across the boundary line and raced around to the left side.

After about maybe 5 minutes I got board and decided to sit then I heard the scariest voice I had ever heard…. Ok fine I exaggerated.

"Hey, Punk!" it said. I jumped up and put my hand on my sword as the ugly thing walked towards me. She or it had stringy brown hair messily put back into a red bandana, and she was wearing red armor and had a spear in her hand.

I looked at the spear and I saw sparks dancing off the end of it. _oh shit, electricity pulse vampire equals' big fire. And a dead me. Dodge the spear because I am too flammable! _I looked from her to her spear, she looked as menacing as a fly compared to the Voltori.

"What's the matter Punk afraid to get shocked? Well… maybe I won't hurt you pain fully, no wait I will." she smiled, I could imagine Jane killing her.

"Oh, Clarisse. Why hurt me I am just another half blood? I mean what did I do to you? I mean what would happen if you found out that I was your half-sister?" at this she wavered. I saw the hint of shaking in her form.

I started to chuckle, but then I knew that was a bad idea, guess why. She tried to jab me with her spear! I jumped up into a tree, "Ha! You can't get me now! I don't think you can climb in all that gear." I did a evil laugh.

"Get down here and fight like a man!" then it was her turn to smile, I cocked my head to the left in wonder. She stabbed the tree! I was forced to jump down but I landed in the water, I felt my insides grow with more power than I ever thought possible, I felt like I just hunted the most sweet smelling human. I closed my eyes as I sucked up as much of this power as I could. I wasn't normally this power hungry, the thought nagged at the back of my mind. I shooed it away but then I did something, I was mad at Clarisse, she tried to hurt me, she threatened me!

The sound of a wave roared in my ears I felt like I was flying, I felt this pull in my gut telling me to tone it down, bring the power down your over doing it. So I decided I would. I brought it down to just my vampire power and the tugging stopped. The power still stood but I felt the wave get a bit smaller.

Then I was on the ground I was wrestling with Clarisse my vampire strength keeping her from moving. I bared my teeth as she screamed, I must have looked possessed. My instinct was over powering, but the human inside of me told me to stop, your scaring the poor girl.

I jumped from Clarisse, backing up against the tree, staying far away from her trying to get a hold on my self. Then I heard the foot patter of running feet I looked towards the noise and saw Percy running in full sprint away from campers, he needed help I jumped over the creek, and yelled, "PERCY!" I held out my hand, as he chucked the flag through the air. I was being inpatient so I jumped through the air and caught the flag. I started to fall but I called air to me and it pushed me to the nearest tree I pushed off with my legs and ended up pushing my self into our half of the creek.

As I got up from the water I was mobbed by our team. It was filled with laughter and cheering, I could see Percy staring at me smiling. His smile vanished in an instant, I tilted my head in confusion.

"She's one of the big three!" I heard a camper from the Athena cabin yell.

"And she is some kind of mutant freak!" I heard Clarisse sneer. The mob of kids slowly backed away, I closed my eyes and squatted down to the earth and ran my fingers into my hair, pulling on my scalp. _I can't believe I let that slip! Oh my god I can't tell them! They'll think I'm a freak, and they won't like me I won't fit in. I have always wanted to fit in but no I was always _their_ little sister I was never treated like a normal kid at school. Sure I was smart I had straight A's and I had a few friends but I was never _normal_ I will never be that!_

"Ok, what's going on." Chiron said coming through the circle the others made around me. "Erin?" he sat next to me.

"Chiron, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Clarisse yelled, "she is a freak, even for a demi-god." at that my head popped up.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her! "your as much as a freak as me! You're the one saying that!" I yelled they all gasped as my hands flew up they saw my spiral of lacy tattoos, turning red as I was getting prepared to kill her. They all saw my other tattoos the ones I never showed anyone, they really continued down from my face down my cheeks, flowing down my neck, the went around my back as they circled around my waist, then down my legs around my ankles once and ended on top of my feet, oh and the ones that are on my neck also go down my arms and onto the palms of my hands.

"Erin, I think now would be the perfect time to tell them your little secret." Mr. D said coming out of the crowd.

"Fine." I spat. "you know how when you were little you saw those movies about Dracula and vampires?" they all nodded. "well you might think it's a myth, well part of it is. But the vampire part isn't!" some of the kids looked at me like I was crazy like I was insane. "No I am not insane, you know the fangs thing. Myth. Coffins. Myth. Wood stake through the heart. Myth. Burning in the sun. Myth. Drinking blood, true. Sure we drink blood, who cares were still beings, we have lives, feelings. Want to know how I know this?" most of them nodded. "Well my whole family, well my adopted family, are vampires. I'm one too. But I am part human, not that much though I am more vampire than human." a few people started to laugh.

"Prove it!" One of Clarisse's ugly sisters yelled. I bared my teeth she cowered back.

"You want to see me kill someone or some animal. With my bare hands. Well let me tell you some more about vampires. They're super strong, and fast. They're insanely beautiful. They can't sleep were unable to, we can't eat human food, if we do we have to barf it up later." a few campers made faces at that. "some of us have talents, each talent is different from another, so if you were a good convincer like my brother Jasper he can change peoples emotions and know what there feeling, you would have something different, completely like you could persuade people with your words and you could get what you wanted." a few people liked the sound of that. "sometimes talents are just unpredictable, me I have many talents. My favorite has to be mind reading." a few campers gasped.

"We have laws too. Like the one major one is do not hunt carelessly. The other one is: don't blow the secret. I just blew that one up I'm now in more trouble than I used to be."

"What trouble?" Percy asked.

I sighed and smiled, "when I was human, I was living with vampires. We're also not allowed to house a human unless were going to eat them. And one night the Voltori, a group of Italian vampires, the ones who enforce the law, were checking up on people and we were next so if we all wanted to be dead they would keep me human, but if we all wanted to live since we did they changed me… but I was a different then any vampire, so they wanted me to join there stupid clan, I fought back so they chased me for 50 years." they gasped again. I rolled my eyes.

"I decided to come home and say hi." I shrugged…. "well I now think I should be going…." I said. I gasped and fell to the floor. I saw a vision of the Voltori just seconds away, they were running to the camp hill.

I was pulled back to reality. "ok Voltori almost here, you guys do NOT know about vampires go to your cabins I don't care if I scream or it sounds like I am losing a fight do not leave your cabins." I said urgently getting up and running to the hill.

_god I thought I lost them! You've got to be kidding me… and I fell so tired and I don't think my shield is being nice to me today….. I am out of juice. _when I got to the hill I stood there till I could see the Voltori.

"Erin!" Aro said. I glared back at him. "Still not wanting to corporate I see. That is a sadness." **(sorry had to say that he said that in New Moon :D)**

"Aro. I thought I lost you in Aunt Artica." I said he made a face of disgust. I laughed.

"not enough humans there we almost starved." Caius yelled.

"Always so-o violent." I spoke what I thought, he was always the more blood thirsty of the three. I looked at Marcus sad, he looked so board, like a kid run out of things to do in the summer.

"Erin, I give you one more chance, will you join us?" Aro asked. _Ok he has to be getting board of this… at least a little bit, I mean duh, the answer is NO!_

"Aro, I would rather fight you for a million years than join you, your just a bunch of power hungry vamps, I'd rather be in Tulsa Oklahoma where the power hungry vamps are somewhat controlled." I spat, and Tulsa is a mess… why did I leave Tulsa? I don't know.

"Jane," Aro sighed. Alec looked depressed, yeah I know he has this insane crush on me, really his emotions are insane when I'm around. The pain hit like a bullet in the eye, I dropped to the ground trying to hold my scream in so the campers wouldn't worry about me, I felt her notch it up some more on the pain meter and that broke me, I screamed the most blood curling scream I bet anyone has heard. The pain just kept coming, and coming, I couldn't stand it! I got up using all of my power and directed the same pain Jane was giving me right back to her! She shriveled up against the grass as the pain slowly evaporated from my eyes.

Everything went black then. I couldn't hear, see or smell anything, now I was scared I moved forward and kicked and bit anything I could get a hold on. I knew Caius was making his way to me so I just kept on going.

I was able to see now, but I wasn't on the hill I was in the water. I didn't know what the hell was going on… who knows I might be dead. But that is probably not right.

I felt myself being pulled back into the real world as I jumped up and saw the Voltori standing around me. I shook my head and backed off. I jumped over their heads as I ran to my car. I pulled the door open and climbed in.

As I sat down I felt a strange prick against my side, I felt in my pocket there was a folded up peace of paper, I opened it. On sloppy handwriting someone wrote their phone number and said: call me.


	17. Imprinted

**LOL I left one heck of a cliff hanger, hahahahahahahaha! Oh well on with the story!**

Getting home was one of the hardest things I could imagine, I was too tempted to call the number on the paper… what if it was one of the Voltori's numbers and they wanted to track me? But of course it might not be… oh well.

Traffic was bad, it took me 3 hours to get home! I mean really to get from New York to Washington is not a 3 hour trip! It would have taken me about 2 hours to go back to Forks!

I jumped- literally- out of my car and ran into the house. I cocked my head to the smell of human food, the smell was repulsing compared to what we were eating at the camp.

As I walked into the familiar living room, Emmett was playing Call of Duty 5, must be the new version, I bet he was playing Xbox live with Jasper, Jasper is most likely upstairs. The gun fire was different, but it looked really cool, yeah make fun of me I like video games.

"JASPER!" Emmett whined, I laughed along with Jazz. Emmett's head whipped around at the sound of my laugh and in an instant I was being crushed in a bear hug. "I missed you Eir! **(sorry one thing Eir is Air. :D) **You came back soon" he said with a smile.

"I missed you too, Emmett. And Emmett remember I am part human!" I said the air getting sucked out of my lungs like Esme's vacuum. "I found my dad, and guess what?" I didn't give him time to ask what, "I have two half-brothers. Percy and Tyson." Emmett put me down and pouted.

"Do you like them better than us?" his eyes looked nice and golden.

"Duh, of course not. How could they replace a brother like you Jazzy and Eddie?" I asked.

Before he could say something Edward yelled from the kitchen, "I heard that!" before he could march in I ran into the kitchen seeing his human girlfriend Bella sitting on the counter while Eddie baked something.

"Oh, hi again… Erin?" Bella asked. I smiled telling her she was right. She felt relived, I guess she didn't like to forget names that often.

"Hi, Bella. Edward what on earth are you cooking?" I said, ok I know I might be over reacting but really? I know how to cook, and that smells like nothing I have ever smelled before.

"I am cooking, something for Bella. And that thing is," he pulled something out of the oven. "Dead." he muttered to low for Bella to hear. I burst out laughing!

"WHAT IS THAT!" I was screaming with joy. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed out some food I bought just in case. "Here you go Bella, I thought you might need this, oh and a tip for the future: Edward can't cook, sure he is a music genies but he can't cook." I said laughing, Edward glared at me.

_Edward do you even want to know what happened at the stupid place? Because it was kinda fun. - Erin to Edward._

_Yes of course I want to know! - Edward._

"Family and Bella meeting!" I said we were all in the living room Emmett glaring at Jasper, Edward holding Bella in his lap, Carlisle looking at me, Esme covered with dirt, Alice and Rose brought their fashion magazines.

"Ok so you all might want to know why I am back so early, and what happened at the place." Their expressions stayed calm but there thoughts and emotions screamed yes. I giggled, Bella still looked confused so I explained what happened and put my hand on her shoulder, so she could understand it better.

"So, your saying the Greek gods are real. And Poseidon is your dad." Edward said breaking the silence.

"Yes, and that is just the start of it all. The Voltori, are on my trail again." everyone groaned at this, but Bella just stiffened. Just then my nose felt like it was on fire! There was a god awful wet dog smell and I could tell the others smelt it too, at least I'm not hallucinating smells. The smell was coming from behind me, and it smelled quite close, then I heard the pounding heart beat as the dog got near the house. "What is that smell!" I said.

"Werewolf." Jasper said in a monotone voice. Wow you miss a lot when you've been gone a few decades. I smiled and turned around there stood the tallest boy I ever saw he looked about 19, but his youth made him look younger.

"Who, are you?" he said, his voice was ruff, kind of gravelly. Not that I minded, I guess he couldn't smell me.

"Well, my name is Erin, Bates, Cullen," when I said Cullen his face was disoriented with a strange look of madness, and a crazy murderer.

"Cullen. You already broke the treaty! So you would be able to do that," he gestured to me, "To Bella!" I must have been looking at him with one of my bitchy looks so he said, "What's the problem Leech!"

My eyes widened to the word 'Leech' "Um, well excuse me for being a half vampire! I have been alive for 50 years it's almost my birthday! I will be turning 16! And who the hell are you, to come in and insult my family?"

"Well, there are a lot of reasons I can do this, one they're just bloodsuckers. Two they broke the treaty… wait how old are you?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

_Your such a Dumb Dog! My vampire years are 50 I am not a new born, and plus I have had a really bad day so shut the hell up! -Erin to Dog _**(Just letting you know the Dog is Jacob) **

"What the hell!" he screamed. "Was that you in my head!"

"No-o-o…it was pie." I said sarcastically, "of course it was me you mutt!" I turned to my family, "What is his name!"

"Jacob Black," Bella said right away. Jacob…well I'll teach that mutt. No one beats me in a fight!

"Well, Jacob lets get on a need to know basis, for me I need to know what is this stupid treaty?" I said calmly.

"Well, Erin. Then I need to know this: have you ever bitten a human?" Jacob asked staring intently.

"Me… yes I have, but these people are not dead nor are they vampires," I finished with a rush. Now everyone stared at me, "I'll tell you later!" I said.

"But you still bit a human, you're a Cullen, the treaty has been broken!" Jacob cheered, he pulled out a cell phone and it looks like he just sent a text message. I heard a howl of a dog in the distance, I looked at Jacob's phone, ATTACK CULLEN'S TREATY BROKEN! It said.

"Jacob, you do know she is not really a Cullen, she's a Bates. Her dad is alive, she is probably going back into his custody, she isn't a Cullen." Carlisle said saving me from dogs. I ran past Jacob, jumping out the back door, I saw all the dogs, but there was one boy in a pair of brown kaki shorts, and no shirt.

I tilted my head as I watched him trying to persuade the mutts. The wind rustled my hair, the boy slowly turned around. I looked at his face… he was hot! I mean his eyes were a really dark brown they looked almost black, they shinned like stars, just looking at him made me know he liked me too.

The wolves looked from me to the boy one of the dogs ran to the bushes, a couple followed his example, others just sat down watching the boy cross the distance from between us he stayed back about 12 inches from me.

"What's your name?" he asked me, his voice was mesmerizing I could listen to it any day and all day, just listen to him talking.

"Erin. Yours?" I must have sounded completely composed and normal because he looked down. I bent down and put my head under his so he had to look at me.

"my name's Seth…" Seth looked like he wanted to say more but he just looked at me dumb struck.

"Seth, what are you doing!" we both jerked up straight to Jacobs voice. "Come here." Seth walked over to Jacob whispering something into his ear. Jacob stiffened, I watched them closely.

"are you a vampire?" I swiftly turned around in half a second I put on a face that said: duh!

"Are you, someone?" I asked sarcastically to the werewolf standing in front of me.

"your name is Erin, yes is. Erin, do you know anything about werewolves." I shook my head. "Ok well, Seth just imprinted on you." I must of looked confused, "Imprinting is like love at first sight, it takes one to know one. And he won't want to leave you, and you'll end up growing up together, well as much as a vampire and a werewolf can."

"Wait, so Seth is like my soul mate?" he nodded. "One thing what is your name?"

"Sam." I nodded.

"Imprinted…" the word sounded funny, it was like at the House of Night, but it was a bond between a vampire and a human, the human and the vampire become highly attracted to each other, and it's only a blood bond, too much time away would break it.

"So now that your imprinted with Seth, we're not allowed to hurt or touch you, pack rules. You're the safe vampire out of the Cullen's." he said.

"But I didn't break any treaty, I wasn't even here before it happened, and I am not in real custody of the Cullen's. My dad is alive, he wants me. And I have two half-brothers now. But the Cullen's are still apart of my family, I will protect them and I will get into any of your wolf asses if you try to hurt one of them." I said deadly serious.

"Then for now we will go, but I'll let Seth stay so you can get to know each other." he smiled at me. I turned and waved my hand over my head as I heard him run off. I was now looking at Seth, and Jacob, Jacob looked like he just lost some kind of bet, he shook his head and ran off in Sam's direction.

Seth turned and saw me and smiled, I smiled back, his eye's widened with his smile. He took some strides and he was almost as close as before, this time he was closer.

"Did, Sam tell you about imprinting?" he asked, his eyes melting into mine.

"Yes, I think it's sweet. And it's time I found a boy that I like just as much as he likes me." he smiled.

"I don't think that's possible, I think I like you more than you like me. I'm up for the challenge of being the imprinter of a vampire." _oh that's just the half of it boy. _I thought.

I put my hand on his face and showed him my life I showed him camp and who my dad was, I wasn't surprised when I was done he held my hand there, on his face.

"Wow, your life is kind of messed up. Sorry I don't mean to be mean." he said.

"Yup, the fates decided to be cruel to me, but I was lucky enough to have you, well you're the werewolf, I don't know how I am going to deal with that. The Voltori would get interested in you to now, and will then chase you and me."

"I can deal with that. But will your dad approve of a werewolf for you boyfriend? How am I going to deal with your godly parentage? That will be the problem, and they can smote me if I do something stupid." I laughed, I gave him a hug and he hugged me back, I loved the warmth of his skin, it was amazing against the coolness of mine.

"Erin, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett boomed from about 7 feet away from me._ what do you think I'm hugging a werewolf, why would a vampire do that? _

"I'm hugging my imprinter, seeing as now I am the imprintee." I said. Then just when I spoke the word imprint everyone minus Carlisle, and Esme, came out yelling.

"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T BE IMPRINTED WITH A MUTT!" Rose yelled!

"NO WHY A DOG!" Alice screamed banging on the ground.

Everyone else looked like they had headaches, I could feel the pressure of the madding feelings building up on me, I pulled away from Seth and made all their emotions shut the hell up.

"Ok, now that your all calm, I didn't chose to imprint on Seth, and Seth didn't chose to imprint on me, it just happened."

"Bu-" I cut Emmett off.

"I don't want to hear it."


	18. AN NOTE! PLEASE READ! REALLY SORRY!

** Okay this is for those who seriously enjoyed this. Or for those who think this could've been better. Because I'm seriously disappointed in how this turned out. I'm looking back at this like... a year or two later and I'm thinking, "What the hell. Did I seriously write that?" I'm just kind of dumb struck with how bad it sounds to what I'm writing now. **

** So this next question is for those who want me to continue. Should I? Would you mind if I start it all over? Changing Erin almost completely... maybe making a different character to go in her place? Because I am so irritated with this story, and I really don't want to continue it if it means having to salvage that piece of crap. And there is probably little to no way to salvage it. **

** Oh and since I'm a nice person, and if people are nice to me... I might just give you a plus side to me redoing this story... I'll try to rewrite all those chapters in less than three chapters. They will be long as shit, and they will take hours of my patience thinning out, and me trying to write while watching netflix. But I'm willing to do that and more! I will try to update all of my stories within the next... four... five... maybe six months. Sorry but it does take a while to think up these things! And next week I will be gone so there will be no writing posted... because I'm going to be at camp... where there is no computer... and no wifi... and no way for me to type what-so-ever. But I'll be writing in my notebook every chance I get!**

** So tell me what you think... and please tell me your opinion on my decisions. I hope you'll be nice and let me redo this entire story... even though it's only the first part that I'd ever planned out. I'm a better writer and there's no way that anything after now will look that crappy. Trust me!**


End file.
